Dipcifica - Together At Last
by MissPineapples
Summary: This is a story of how a pretty, blonde, rich girl goes to a dorky, noodle-armed nerd for comfort. They get up to crazy adventures together too. I don't own anything but the story, everything else is owned by Disney and Alex Hirsch.
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place after the "Northwest Mansion Mystery" episode. Remember, this is my first Dipcifica story, so judge!**

Dipper was about to enter the comfort of his bed, when he heard the door being smashed. Well, knocked on so hard it sounded like it was being smashed.

Taking the hint that this was probably urgent, he pulled on his vest over his PJs and ran down the stairs. He opened the door to find a blonde girl around his age launch herself onto his shoulder, sobbing.

"Oh Dipper..." Said Pacifica Northwest, between sobs.

"Sshh, it's okay." He said, really not knowing what to do. But he had watched some movies, and the guy always did this to the girl.

Dipper continued to say soothing words and stroke her until her sobs slowly ebbed away and the tears went from streaming to trickling.

He led her up to the room with the crazy carpet (It not being there anymore) and made her sit down on the bed.

"So, uh, why are you so upset?" He asked, he really wasn't good at this type of thing.

"After the- the party," she sniffled, "My- my parents got really angry, and- and they- they-" she burst into tears once again.

 _Oh great._ Thought Dipper, taking to stroking her long blonde hair again, which he was strangely enjoying...

After another few minutes she calmed down enough to speak once more.

"They told me that I had dis-dishonoured the family name and to- to go away and never come back!" She said in a quavering voice.

"... Oh." Was all he could say. He tried to imaging how that would feel, but he stopped right away, it was too painful.

"I don't know why I'm upset really," she said, sitting up almost defiantly. "My parents are jerks. I should have run away before they got the chance to squander my dignity." Dipper suddenly felt a strange feeling bubbling up in the pit of his stomach. Maybe it was something to do with the way she had pulled this sudden strength in the face of sadness out of nowhere, but he had this sudden desire to kiss her. _Well that came out of nowhere_. He thought, recognising the feeling as the one he had often felt when looking at (or thinking about) Wendy.

Pulling himself back into reality, he said: "I know why you're upset. Your parents disowned you, and no matter how jerk-y they are, no one can change that. If you have nowhere to stay though," he said, feeling the colour rush up to his cheeks and looking away, "I'm sure Grunkle Stan won't mind you staying here. That is, if you don't mind staying in this 'Hovel'" he joked. Pacifica chuckled and turned towards him.

"I would love that, Dipper."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Grunkle Stan?"

"What?"

He had chosen a time when Stan was very preoccupied to try and get a yes out of him. He was also recording the whole exchange if- sorry, **when** Stan questions if he really said yes.

"Can Pacifica stay over for- like, ever?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever, now will you help me re-stock these bobble- heads?"

 **Later...**

Pacifica flopped down on the bed of her new room. "Thanks, Dipper. It means a lot."

"No prob." He said, blushing as he sat down next to her.

She sat up very abruptly and said "We need to go shopping."

"Uh, why? Exactly?" He said also sitting up.

"We need to buy you some clothes!" She said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"What's wrong with what I wear?" He asked. She really had no problem with his getup, she found it really cute actually. She started to blush and turned away. "Nothing, it's just, _all_ you wear."

"Fair point."

 **The next day...**

"How am I supposed to carry all this?" Asked Dipper, his voice muffled by the gigantasaurus pile of clothes he was carrying.

"Oh, right, sorry." She said, grabbing a trolley.

"I'm used to having someone else carry everything for me. You know, rich parents..." Her voice trailed off and Dipper heard a distinct sniff.

"Hey, no, it's cool. That reminds me, you should get some new clothes too." He said, dropping the pile of clothes into the trolley.

"Why? This not good enough for you?" She asked mischievously, striking a very flattering pose. Dipper actually couldn't take his eyes off her for quite a while, and had to shake his head to get back to reality.

"No, I just thought- if you wanted to- you don't have to..."

"What?" She asked.

"I just thought that maybe you'd- you'd like to go mystery hunting with me sometime." He said, looking down at his shuffling feet.

"That'd rock." She said, with a very genuine ( _and attractive,_ he thought) smile.


	3. Chapter 3

After they had bought all the clothes, they went home and Pacifica got changed. She came out of the room wearing a pair of light blue shorts, a hot pink belt, a purple t-shirt, black leather boots, and a dark blue jacket. Yup, Dipper was doomed.

 _He's staring at me!_ Thought Pacifica, getting excited. _He's actually staring at me!_ Her heart was pounding and fluttering at the same time. Little did Dilper know she had fallen for him too.

 **~#~#~**

Dipper was surprised at how agile Pacifica was. They were wondering around the woods, looking for that one tree leading down to the Society of the Blind Eye's old hideout. Pacifica wanted to see if she had had any of her memories erased, and if so she wanted to recover them.

 **~#~#~**

"Shmebulak be quiet! She's coming!" The gnomes had seen the two walking towards where they rested. They had found the perfect queen for them, the most beautiful girl they had ever seen.

 **~#~#~**

"AAAHHHG!" Pacifica screamed as a hundred tiny hands pulled her away from Dipper. "DIP-mmfnfh" Steve put his hand over her mouth as they dragged her away. Dipper had gone on ahead to try to find any land marks when he heard her scream. "Pacifica?!" He yelled, pushing branches away as he sprinted towards the sound. He saw a small little red hat peep over the bushes as Shmebulak ran to catch up with his hopefully future queen.

He picked him up and ordered him in the most intimating voice he could muster: "Take me to her."


End file.
